


The Story of Last Night (And the Preview to our Lives)

by alex__the__alchemist



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, last line based on the letter everybody cries about, mentions of John's love for turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex__the__alchemist/pseuds/alex__the__alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day AU where John and Alexander meet at a campaign party in Washington DC, one phone number on an expensive napkin and two months later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Last Night (And the Preview to our Lives)

**Author's Note:**

> just to be clear, I have no idea how campaigns work which is why I tried to be somewhat vague about those specific details, also I had to include the turtles somewhere.

They first met at a campaign dinner in DC, John’s family was just starting their campaign and Alexander was an intern for Presidential Candidate Washington. It wasn’t love at first sight by any measure, not back then at least; but there was most certainly something. Intelligent eyes that followed John’s every move as he dipped and swayed the young debutante girls who’d lined up to take a shot at his heart-or more likely, his father’s fortune. Unbeknownst to them however, his attentions were more likely to be caught by the boys who frequented the same social circles. John had been with other boys before, sure, quick hookups in hallway closets while their families met over political matters in the next room.

Not Alexander though. When John had offered to show him to the nearest supply closet, the very same night they’d met, Alexander had politely and somewhat hesitantly declined, written his phone number on an expensive napkin instead and disappeared with a wink. John had called him the next day.

They didn’t call it a relationship, the thing they’d been falling into for nearly two months, mostly because Laurens was only in DC for a limited amount of time, due to the launching of his father’s campaign. John worked for the campaign, and he wasn’t ready to give that up for a virtual stranger. However, once John figured out that there was no chance that he’d be able leave Alexander and the life he’d made in DC, he’d started looking into job openings at aquariums. Ever since he was a child, John had always wanted to work in an aquarium, one with turtles, turtles were awesome.

There was something different about Alexander, John had known from the moment they shook hands, he wasn’t like the private school, blue blood, law degrees John had been with before. He didn’t dress like one and he didn’t talk like one. As it turned out, he didn’t fuck like one either, John discovered two months later. They’d just gotten back to John’s place and Alexander had cornered him against the door, kissing him thoroughly before eagerly sinking to his knees and oh god-

He’s hot when he wakes up the next morning and that might’ve had something to do with the large pile of Alexander he had curled up against him like a sleeping cat. John goes to turn over to face him, he’d looked so peaceful in his sleep, a direct contrast to the usual buzz of energy that seemed to surround Alexander like an aura. It was strange to see him like this.

Every gaze, every touch, every lingering kiss had led up to last night. He’d pinned Alexander to the mattress and demanded that he fuck him within an inch of his life; and Alexander, always eager to please, happily and thoroughly fulfilled the request. There was a match that had been lit, though, as soon as their eyes had met. Alexander prided himself on his ability to please and nowhere was he more eager to please than in the bedroom; or the kitchen counter, or the living room floor, or against a wall-but never mind that for the moment. The intensity with which they moved together had invaded every inch of John’s body and the thought of Alexander’s eyes so intently fixed on him was enough in itself to light up his nerves. Laurens shivers at the memory, vivid in his mind. He must have woken Alexander with his movements, because when John turns, he’s met with a pair of dark eyes, eyelids still heavy with sleep.

“You’re even more stunning in daylight.” Is the first thing Alexander says when he’s fully opened his eyes, adjusting to the yellow glow streaming in from the window beside the bed.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Is what John shoots back. Alexander smiles lazily and runs a deft finger up John’s side, making his partner shiver. He grins at Alexander and then both of them just lay there in silence, smiling like idiots, before a phone dings from the corner of the room.

“Goddammit.” John groans, hesitantly rolling out of bed and digging his cell out of the pocket of his discarded pants from the night before. Alexander watches him from his spot on the bed and proceeds to pull the blankets over his shoulders.

“Is it important?” Alexander asks, his voice hoarse from the night before, as he let himself sink down into the mattress. John scrolled through his unread messages; two from Lafayette and one from Hercules.

“Not at the moment.” John answered with a grin, looking over his shoulder to where Alexander was ogling him from the nest he’d made in the sheets.

“Did I already use the word ‘stunning’?” Alexander asks, sitting up against the headboard, seemingly thinking to himself, combing his mind for adjectives. He’d never been with someone like John, sure he’d been with gorgeous people, but none of them had captivated his mind quite like Laurens. The night they had been introduced, he had answered Alexander’s quick wit eagerly; John was keeping up with the pace until he, himself, was the one setting it. In the two months Alexander’s known him, John had surprised him at every turn. He’d expected something different, much different, from the son of a southern conservative republican; but John was every bit as passionate and open-minded as Alexander, with a sensible side to even out Alexander’s non-stop way of life.

“You did.” John supplies, dropping his phone back onto the floor and padding over toward Alexander’s side of the bed. Laurens pulls the top sheet off of him.

“In that case, I think the appropriate word to use now, would be sinful.” Alexander says smoothly, smirking as his eyes trail purposely slow over John. Taking in his debauched state; his hair is everywhere, the hairband he’d had on his wrist nowhere to be found and he was wearing Alexander’s shirt and had he been wearing it this whole time? Fuck.

“You’ve got a mouth on you, Alexander.” John swings a leg over the hips of his partner and winds both arms around his neck, his grin sharp enough to cut steel. Alexander lifts up a hand to tangle in Laurens’ hair, while he brings the other to John’s abdomen, rubbing circles with his thumb into the jut of his hip. He hears John’s sharp intake of breath that quickly turns into a whine as he slots their hips together.

“Fuck,” John breathes, his words quickly turning to whimpers as he rocks downward. Alexander grabs his hip and bites his neck to get him to do it again. It’s slow and hot and perfect; the way John’s grinds into his lap, the noises he’s making, and he’s still wearing Alexander’s t-shirt-

“You make the prettiest sounds.” He whispers into the crook of John’s neck.

“Why don’t you shut me up?” John retorts and he’s fairly certain that Alexander yelps when he rakes his fingernails down his back.

“Stay in DC with me.” Alexander says between groans as John grinds their hips together. Laurens slows his pace and lifts his head to meet Alexander’s eyes. His pupils are blown black, he’s flushed from his cheeks all the way down to his collarbone, where the color disappears under the t-shirt and there are little strands of curls falling into his face. God, he's gorgeous.

“Of course,” is how John answers, grin wide enough to split his face “you’re stuck with me now, Alexander.”

“You’d quit the campaign?” Alexander asks, his eyes are hopeful and shining with childlike delight.

“I like my job, Alexander, but I love you.” John says, smiling warmly and for the first time in Alexander’s life, he shuts up, for a moment. John laughs softly and nudges Alexander’s cheek with the tip of his nose.

“What do you want, Alexander.” Their eyes meet and John is taken aback by the softness and affection he sees in Alexander’s.

“I want to, by action rather than words, convince you that I love you, John Laurens."

**Author's Note:**

> here is the link to the letter  
> http://founders.archives.gov/documents/Hamilton/01-02-02-0100  
> Feedback is welcome and encouraged!


End file.
